Dance Again
by ivoryebonykeys
Summary: Shadow and Amy's wedding is only two days away and the boys throw Shadow a bachelor party at Club Rouge; everything's cool until someone crashes it! Songfic.


_GUISE. The song is so addicting! I haven't seen the music video but what I've been hearing from others is that it's pretty much rape. _  
_I'm gonna be really busy for the next couple of weeks; prom is right around the corner (I'mma freak when this song comes on!) and exams, oh joy._

_I cut out Pitbull's part because...well my mind kept going blank for what Shadow and Amy would be doing, so I'm sorry about it. Anyway's enjoy the story~_

_**I don't own any SEGA characters or the song.** GO JLO!_

* * *

The night was young and the city was alive with its bright vibrant colours, skyscrapers which glowed with passing colours and bustling citizens. Music played in the air as it poured out of the one of the hottest clubs, Club Rouge, which had been bought out for the night to celebrate the Shadow the Hedgehog's last nights as a bachelor. It didn't bothered him, it only made his happier that in two days' time, he will have tied the knot with his love, Amy Rose; a sweet pink hedgehog who had drastically changed his life with new meaning and better understanding. It wasn't Shadow's idea of wasting his time at a club when he could be at home with his fiancée but he remained appreciative that Sonic and the others took the time to throw him bachelor party and decided not to skip out.

"_I value my relationship with Rose and if you so as think about bringing a stripper to the event, then so help me God!" the dark hedgehog growled sternly._

"_I knew you'd agree, Shadow!" said Sonic with glee as he brought Shadow into a tight hug._

The dark hedgehog sighed in boredom as he watched his friends dance to the loud music and drink continuously till they were tripping over their feet. He suddenly felt a presence come beside him; turning his blood red eyes to the side, they met the purple eyes that belonged to the red echidna he had befriended.

"Shadow, you should be out on the floor enjoying your party, not mopping around the bar." said Knuckles.

"I don't want to dance, Knuckles. I agreed to show up to this ear deafening event and I did, I'm still grateful you and the others put this together but I'm not a party-person." Shadow said dully.

"It's not every day the Ultimate Lifeform gets married." Knuckles smiled.

"In my eyes, me and Amy were already binded to be together, I don't feel like I'm losing anything." Shadow said with amusement.

_Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmer yam  
__Shimmer yay  
__I'm a ol' dirty dog all day  
__No way, Jose  
__Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre_

As the party carried on inside the club, a small group of women walked around through the streets, especially one who laughed in a drunken stupor. A silky white bat by the name of Rouge watched in amusement as her pink friend mumbled around as a cute drunk whereas the purple cat, Blaze, and a matured peach rabbit named Cream watched her in horror.

"I don't think letting Amy drink was a good idea, Rouge." said Blaze.

"It was her bachelorette party; she's going to need some good alcohol in her system to have some extra fun. Look at her, she's glowing!" Rouge exclaimed as she pointed to a tipsy Amy who grasped one free arm to a streetlight pole and began to spin around.

"The night is just soooo beautiful; I'm usually asleep at this time." Amy giggled.

The young beauty's black A-line sprouted dress glittered under the streetlight, streaking over the sequined layer and the night breeze swiftly blew her long waves of pink locks. She had always dreamed of the day she'd be married but when she met Shadow, she never guessed that he would be of a huge part of her life. She missed her love terribly, it wasn't every day that Shadow would leave her; their loving relationship clasped them closely together.

_You should check that out  
__Maybe you ain't turn her out  
__Maybe it's none of my business  
__But for now work it out  
__Let's get this, dale!_

"I miss my Shado- heeey, isn't this the club where his party is, Rouge?" asked Amy, dumbfounded.

Before Rouge could answer his tipsy friend's question, Amy ran into the club before the security guard could stop her. A rush of excitement and adrenaline rushed through her body when she was just a few doors away from her love which made her unaware of her shocked friends.

"Amy!" Cream squeaked.

"She's with us!" Rouge said to the stunned security guard as they ran into the club in haste to find Amy.

As the young flower ran through the red lighted foyer, the music began to grow louder which began to slowly take over Amy with its hypnotic heart bouncing melody. The last door was finally in her view and with a swift swing, the doors opened to a brightly lit room with multiple colours flying across the music pumping atmosphere. It was so loud and so energetic, she walked into the club of people who were unaware of the lovely bride-to-be's presence. Her emerald eyes travelled all over, watching the people twist and spin to the music until her eyes finally found the bar and began to towards the bartender; one more shot to win the night was what she needed before she could find Shadow.

"Hit me with a shot, my good man." she said in a British accent to the bartender who watched her with an odd look before retreating to the rack of the colourfully arranged bottles in the behind and poured the glistening liquid into a little shot glass and one for himself.

Raising her glass with the bartender, they swigged it backed and suddenly the music drastically changed which began to let out a different kind of energy which began to affect Amy. Her hips began to swing back and forth as the music began to take over her; turning her body towards the dance floor, her seductive voice took over the club's atmosphere.

_Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside  
__I find it so stupid  
__So why should I hide?  
__That I love to make love to you, baby._

_So many ways, wanna touch you tonight_  
_I'm a big girl, got no secrets this time_  
_Yeah, I love to make love to you, baby._

Her shoulders began to slowly rise and drop to the slow beat and began to walk almost cat-like towards the dance floor. Her black heels clicked against marble flooring and her hands swayed by her side as the eyes of many watched her stride onto the dance floor as they continued to dance. Amy had never felt so much control and adrenaline, she didn't know what possessed her but the warm feeling of the music continued to make her moulded her voice over the blood pulsing melody. Finally making it onto the dance floor, the pink hedgehog began to dance along with the crowd.

_If this would be a perfect world  
__We'd be together then  
__Only got just one life this I've learned  
__Who cares what they're gonna say?_

"Is that Amy?" Sonic asked Tails in shock as he watched his young friend dance across the dance floor.

"Wow, I thought that Amy would be the last person to ever crash a party…well, besides Cream." Tails smirked.

"Cream is right there, buddy." Sonic laughed as he pointed towards her along with Rouge and Blaze. Rouge watched proudly as her club was taking on good business before she spotted Sonic, Tails and Knuckles and began to ask about Amy's whereabouts.

Over at the bar, Shadow's ears picked up on the melodic voice and he broke out of his zone; it was so strangely familiar, he felt like he had known it for years. Turning his head towards the source of the voice, his eyes widened when he noticed his fiancée dance gracefully across the dance floor.

"Rose?" Shadow whispered.

She was drop dead gorgeous dressed in a little black dress, his red eyes watched as her hips swayed and felt like he was love struck all over again. Mesmerized by his fiancée, he began to make his way towards the dance floor with his eyes trapped on only her.

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again!  
__I wanna dance, and love, and dance again!_

Her sweet voice powerfully belted over the club and the club lights began to shift furiously in a rush. Her body swayed and spun making her dress flow and twirl back and forth over her knees; enticed by the music, she felt all her worries and burdens lift of her shoulders. The bright lights shimmered across her dress as she spun out of other men's arms who tried to dance with her. Spinning around in the opposite direction, her green eyes met with the burning red eyes she had been waiting to see all night and just with the other men, she decided to play hard to get. With his smirk across his muzzle, Shadow cocked an eyebrow as his Rose began to seduce him as she began to dance away from him.

_Baby, your fire is lighting me up  
__The way that you move, boy, is reason enough  
__That I love to make love to you, baby._

_I can't behave  
__Oh, I want you so much  
__Your lips taste like heaven  
__So why should I stop?  
__Yeah, I love to make love to you, baby._

Shadow's cheeks turned tomato red, not out of embarrassment but merely from his racing heart. Amy would usually blush and shy away when he flirted with her and giggled when he kissed left butterfly kisses on her neck but tonight she was alive and care-free; under her sweet, innocent personality laid a sensual side. He watched his Rose as she smiled and curled her index finger taunting him to catch her if he could. The prey was playing games with the hunter and her rose scent began to intoxicate him; his concentration laid unbroken as he was still under her spell.

_If this would be a perfect world  
__We'd be together then  
__Only got just one life this I've learned  
__Who cares what they're gonna say?_

Amy began to skip and twirl as the music began to pick up and turning back to Shadow who followed her to the center of the dance floor, she was finally in his arms. Giving her a smirk, he placed a hand on her waist and took her petite hand in his; Amy loved to dance especially with her love who stepped to the music with passion, it made her mind fly at the end of the night.

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again!  
__I wanna dance, and love, and dance again!_

_Now dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
__Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
__Dance yes (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
__Love next (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

One foot behind the other, step, one foot over the other, step and repeat again; the couple breezed around the center of the dance floor with their eyes trapped into each other's. Bringing her hands up, Shadow brought them together and spun her as they moved across the dance floor. Spinning her again away from him, he tugged her back and they stepped to the clapping that began to erupt from the club. Amy felt as if it was just herself and Shadow as the adrenaline rushed through her body making her feel like she was flying as their bodies swayed along to the rush of music.

_If this would be a perfect world  
__We'd be together then  
__Only got just one life this I've learned  
__Who cares what they're gonna say?_

Hitching her leg to his hip, he dropped her body into a dip; Shadow watched her intently as he brought her around and back up again. There was something new in her eyes; her emeralds were sharp as they sparkled under the shuffling lights. Spinning out of Shadow's grasp, she giggled sweetly as she gazed lovingly at Shadow with her voice ringing to the music. Shadow loved it when Amy danced; the way she gracefully swayed, how her hands freely curved in the air and how she lightly jumped from how foot to the other. Usually he would catch her dancing around and she would squeak when she saw him.

"_Dancing again, are we?" Shadow asked as he put his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers._

_She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm just missing a partner."_

_I wanna dance, and love, and dance again!  
__I wanna dance, and love, and dance again!_

Snapping out of his flashback, the young black striped hedgehog noticed his love had disappeared out of sight; slowly scanning around the large dancing crowd, he began to follow her cooing voice. Her rose scent was easy to follow being the only thing that he was always around and there she was, his pink Rose leaning against a wall as she ran her hand through her pink locks, moving them away from her face. He watched her thick eyelashes fluttered to him when she saw him besides her leaning against the wall too.

"So you decide to get intoxicated and crash my bachelor party?" Shadow teased.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I shouldn't have drank that much anyways, I-...I just don't know what to say." Amy apologized softly as she looked away from her love.

Turning his body to be in front of her, he planted one hand above her head against the wall and felt her breath against his neck as he brushed his lips against her ear.

"Then don't say anything." his velvet voice whispered.

Slowly, he placed his lips on her neck and left a soft kiss making her shiver from his touch; he smiled in amusement. Dancing wasn't enough to express the emotions that kept building up in his chest, almost like it was going to explode. Unable to control himself, he pulled his love towards him and crushed his lips against her pink lips. An electric shock began to surge through them causing both the hedgehogs to hold tighter onto each other. Snaking his hand around her waist and cupping the back of his Rose's head, he deepened the kiss thus getting access to her sweet cavern. Blood rushed to their cheeks as they could hear each other's intake of sharp breaths and their hearts pounded to the pulsing beat of the music.

Her high heeled foot slid up against the wall behind her and she let a small gasp as Shadow's fingers slowly traced against her thigh. Shadow's heart raced as fast as the music as he heard his love gasp and decided to not push any further. Slowly pulling away from Amy, she opened her eyes to see his burning red eyes as she panted for breath. Caressing his thumb across her blush red cheek, a smile tugged across lips that continued to burn from their kiss.

"How about one more dance, Rose?" Shadow asked as a slow song began to fill the club's atmosphere.

"Only for you, Shadow." Amy said as she wrapped her wrapping her arms around Shadow's neck and placed her head against his chest as Shadow held her in his arms. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Shadow smiled that soon he would be dancing again with Amy, only that time she would be adorned in white and be in his arms as his bride.

_ End._

* * *

_OOOOO~ SQUEAL. SQUEAL._


End file.
